Nephalem
The Nephalem are a race of hybrid beings who are half angel and half demon. They wield the powers of both supernatural species and are considered a threat to both demonic and angelic power due to their formidable prowess and potential. Because of this, most of them were hunted down and slain. Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Nephalem. These creatures have appeared in various forms of media, and have been described as the offspring of both an Angel and a Demon, but they can also be an Angel/Demon that possesses demonic/angelic powers. However, users of this power will have the potential to become more powerful than either side. This is due to the fact that said spirit would be neutral and possess power from the forces of both Light and Darkness. These beings are based off of the Nephilim, the hybrid offspring of an Angel and a human, with the only difference being that both parents are immortal spirits. (Note: However, if the user who actually obtains this power is human, or alternatively a Nephalem mates with a Human, they will become/technically have a born child that would be just like the "Nephilim". In fact they would be an Angel/Demon/Human Hybrid.) In terms of Moral alignment, Nephalems are mainly neutral, may also be considered wild cards, going to the side of good, evil or anywhere in between. The same can also be said for the personality of said being. As for appearances, the wielders form can have unique features from both sides of their heritage such as small horns and/or a halo, some having eyeballs that are from an Angel and a Demon, sometimes having both a demonic and angelic wing on either side of their backs, or colored skin and a supernatural, glowing aura that displays their divine status. Powers and Abilities * Transcendent Form: As an ethereal being, Nephalems possess a body of divine nature that allows advanced physical abilities. ** Ethereal Physiology: Possess a body made of the Aether (hence the name "ethereal being"). *** Absolute Existence: Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual. *** Energy Perception: Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. *** Extrasensory Perception: Possess an incredible psychic perception. *** Higher Consciousness: Nephalems naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. *** Immortality: Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. *** Invulnerability: Gain immunity to nearly all forms of harm. *** Omnifarious: Will be able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. *** Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. *** Spatial-Temporal Lock: They are immune to to the effects of Time and Space. *** Supernatural Condition: Have the supernatural degree of physical/mental attributes that only a divine spirit can possess. * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation: As offspring of an angel and a demon, Nephalems can control both holy and unholy forces and powers. * Ethereal Manipulation: They can generate and control Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself as well as Nether, the chthonian element, that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. This allows powers such as: ** Nigh Omnipotence: '''As stated before, Nephalems are beings with the potential to become more powerful than Angels, and Demons. And because of the high level of control over both Aether and Netheral forces, the wielder can possess vast, but limited, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: *** '''Healing: Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. *** Elemental Manipulation: Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. *** Holy Fire Manipulation/Hell-Fire Manipulation: The power to manipulate the mystical flames of hell and the power to manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire. *** Reality Warping: Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower. *** Resurrection: Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. *** Superpower Manipulation: Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. *** Space-Time Manipulation: Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events. *** Telekinesis: Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. *** Twilight Manipulation: As mentioned before, Nephalems possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. **** Photo-Umbrakinesis: Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. **** Twilight Conjuration: Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. **** Twilight Dimensional Manipulation: Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter. **** Twilight Energy Control: Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. Transcendent Nephalem Physiology The power to have the traits and powers of a nephalem of godly power. These abilities include: * Angel Manipulation: Manipulate angels to do as the user commands. * Demon Manipulation: Manipulate demons to do as the user commands. * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation: Manipulate vast amounts of both holy and unholy forces and powers. * Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself as well as Nether, the chthonian element, that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. This allows powers such as: ** Nigh Omnipotence: Because of the high level of control over both the Aether and Nether forces, the wielder can possess vast, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: *** Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces *** Elemental Manipulation: Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. *** Existence Manipulation: Control all existence. *** Healing/Omni Healing: Heal numerous people. *** Reality Warping: Warp reality to any level that the wielder wants. *** Resurrection/Meta Resurrection: Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. *** Space-Time Manipulation: Utilize the forces of time and space. *** Superpower Manipulation: Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. *** Telekinesis: Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. *** Twilight Manipulation: Nephalem possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. **** Photo-Umbrakinesis: Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. **** Twilight Conjuration: Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. **** Twilight Dimensional Manipulation: Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter. **** Twilight Energy Control: Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. * Ethereal Physiology: Possess a body made of the Aether. ** Absolute Change: Change everything and anything. ** Absolute Command: Can impose absolute commands upon any existence, even reality itself. ** Absolute Existence: Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual. ** Absolute Condition: Have an unlimited degree of physical/mental attributes that only a god can possess. ** Absolute Will: Impose one's will upon anything that exists. ** Absolute Wish: Grant any rule free wishes for others or oneself. ** Balance: Be in perfect balance with the universe and its forces. ** Divine Presence: Emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects. ** Energy Perception: Perceive the energy that binds the universe together. ** Extrasensory Perception: Acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. ** Godly Incarnation/Satanic Incarnation: Be a manifestation of and/or have the traits of the true God, Devil or both. ** Halo Generation: Manifest a halo of light or archaic design. ** Hell-Fire Manipulation: Manipulate the mystical flames of hell. ** Higher Consciousness: Gain a new state of development. ** Holy Fire Manipulation: Manipulate holy flames, which embodies the purifying aspect of fire. ** Horn Protrusion: '''Aside from having a Halo above their head, they could also have horns. ** '''Immortality: Never age and recover from almost any injury. ** Invulnerability: Gain immunity to nearly all forms of harm. ** Omnifarious: Able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. ** Omnilock: Exist outside of everything. ** Perfection: Be perfect in all aspects. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. ** Totality Manipulation: Manipulate the concept of totality. * Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate the pure, benevolent nature and/or darker, destructive and consuming aspects of the elements. * Omnineutrality: While regular Nephalems are neutral, Transcendent Nephalems must see the value of true neutrality. Weaknesses * Despite being powerful than either said race alone, they would also possibly share both weaknesses from both Angels and Demons, especially whenever it comes to powers that are part of the demonic and angelic classifications. * The user may be driven into insanity with two of the demonic and angelic personalities interfering with each other, whether it would be permanent or temporary. ** Transcendent Nephalems are below a Supreme Being as they are only nigh omnipotent. ** May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. ** May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. ** User's existence may need to be in complete harmony with both the holy and demonic aspects of their physiology to access the full extent of their abilities. ** User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the angelic half of their powers, whether it would be permanent or temporary. Known Users Literature * Faeries (Shadowhunter Chronicles) ** Seelie Queen ** Kaelie Whitewillow ** Meliorn * Tessa Gray (Shadowhunter Chronicles) * Alex Ryker (A Most Unlikely Hero) Comics * Nocturne (Lady Death) * Sacrilege (Lady Death) Manga/Anime * World of Elegance (Ah! My Goddess) * Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) * Momoko (Momo Kyun Sword) * Guri (Renai Bouken) Tabletop Games * Concordant Killers (Dungeons & Dragons) Video Games * Alice Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine) * Nephilim (Darksiders) ** Horsemen ** Absalom * Nephalem (Diablo III Series) * Nephilim (DmC: Devil May Cry) ** Dante ** Vergil * Sicily (Disgaea) * Bastia (Valkyrie Crusade) * Fallen Angel (Valkyrie Crusade) * Goldust (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Supernatural